


till the curtain's coming down

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe doesn't have a medal. Nemo does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till the curtain's coming down

Joe turns the corner just in time to see Nemo coming out the office door, yanking the blue ribbon over his head.

Nemo freezes when he sees Joe. Through the open door, Pickles's laugh rings out over Patty's mild media voice, and the photo flashes keep popping.

The medal dangles from Nemo's hand. "Joe," he says.

"Hey, Cap!" Bur yells behind him.

Joe knows he should laugh, but he feels his shoulders rising.

"Shut up, Adam, you are not pretty," Nemo says.

Bur squawks. Joe reaches out and finds Nemo's hand reaching back. Their fingers curl together and squeeze tight.


End file.
